madelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline in America and Other Holiday Tales
Madeline in America and Other Holiday Tales is an illustrated collection of short stories by Ludwig Bemelmans, with only one of the stories featuring the popular children's character Madeline. This collection was first published in 1999 and features stories previously published in other publications, with artwork by Ludwig Bemelmans' grandson, John Bemelmans Marciano. Plot In Paris one evening, two days before Christmas, Madeline receives unfortunate news from a courier. Her great-grandfather in the United States has passed away from illness. She has been named the sole benefactor of his will and is being summoned to Dallas to receive it. Madeline, Girls and Genevieve cry at the sad news. Ms. Clavel comforts her and suggests they make the journey a class trip to keep Madeline company. The board the next flight out of Paris to Dallas. At the airport they meet the Fogg Family lawyer, Sam Crockett who welcomes them warmly to Texas. They ride in his limousine convertible out to the Fogg Family's ranch outside the city. He gives the Girls boots, jeans, plaid shirts and cowboy hats to wear. They ride horses across the ranch, amazed by its beauty and sheer size. Crockett reminds Madeline that everything they see is her property. As part of the tour of the Ranch, they explore an active gold mine. They then watch as a farm-hand herds cattle. The cattle become agitated by a passing train and cause a stampede across the river. The Girls help get the cows corralled. They then have a lunch of chili served by the Ranch's cook Willy. Later they go to a broad section of the Ranch that's a dedicated oil-field. Crockett's quite pleased as the field has reached a million barrel production mark. The Girls are impressed by the machinery, but quickly become disgusted by how messy the oil is. By late afternoon the Girls, Genevieve and Ms. Clavel are exhausted from all the Texas activities. Ms. Clavel tells Crockett they're pretty much done for the day, but he assures her there's one more fun activity. He drives them back into downtown Dallas to visit the Neiman Marcus Department Store, one of the grandest stores in the world. He informs Madeline that part of her inheritance is a stake in ownership in the store. The Girls have a lot of fun exploring the store and browsing all the exquisite products from clothes to toys, from perfume to pets and even a new CAR! That evening the Girls are asleep on their feet, so Ms. Clavel, Crockett, the store greeters and the store Santas carry them out to the car. Crockett drives them to the hotel they're staying at and Ms. Clavel puts them to bed. However, Ms. Clavel is horrified when she realizes that Madeline is not there! She quickly calls the local Texas Ranger in charge of missing persons. He takes down her information before sending out his deputies to find Madeline. He flies to the hotel and picks up Ms. Clavel and Genevieve in a small scout helicopter to search Dallas from the sky. Ms. Clavel is concerned they won't be able to find her from the air, but Genevieve begins to point downwards. They land back at the Neiman Marcus Department Store and begin to search the empty building. They find Madeline sleeping safe and sound in a camping section of the store set up for a Girl Scout exhibition. She was simply left behind when the store closed. The Ranger takes them back to the helicopter and flies them back to the hotel, happy the case has been closed. Madeline and Ms. Clavel wave goodbye to the departing Ranger and Madeline finally goes to bed. The next morning Crockett gives the Girls another wonderful surprise besides breakfast in bed. He collaborated with the store manager to bring a line of new shoes and dresses for the girls, along with a mountain of dolls and toys. He wishes them a very Merry Christmas as the Girls dive into the fun. The Girls are overjoyed that Madeline's family status brings such perks. Madeline declares that this is the life for them, they'll NEVER have to go to school again. Ms. Clavel hears this and sees the Girls getting out of control and decides as their teacher to put her foot down. She goes to Crockett and demands that he stop spoiling the Girls, believing that Madeline's inheritance used improperly will corrupt the Girls. Crockett's actually way ahead of her, as he states the Elder Fogg put a requirement into his will that will ensure Madeline doesn't misuse his wealth. They bring Madeline into Crockett's office and he reads her her Great Grandfather's will. As it turns out, she will not actually receive her inheritance until she turns 21, a date that is more than a decade away. Madeline's obviously disappointed that the fun has to end, but Crockett explains it's for the best so Madeline can finish her education and mature. Later that day Crockett drives them to the airport and sees their plane off. The class happily returns to Paris and reunite with Mrs. Murphy at the Old House for Christmas dinner. Afterwards they go to bed. Ms. Clavel promises tomorrow they can talk further in depth about all the amazing things they saw in Texas. The Girls wish her good night as she turns out the light. Amusing Details * Ludwig Bemelmans came up with the idea for the book when he spent a Christmas in Texas. * Bemelmans collaborated with Stanley Marcus to distribute artwork of Madeline to shoppers at Neiman Marcus in the early 1950s. * The landmark featured on the cover is the Alamo Mission, a building immortalized in 1836 when Texas revolutionaries led Will Travis, James Bowie and Davy Crockett fought hard to protect it from the Mexican Army under Santa Anna. Their sacrifice rallied fellow Texans to successfully fight for the State's independence and eventual admission into the United States of America. The Alamo is a great source of pride for many Texans today. * The Fogg Family Ranch is based on the King Ranch in Texas, which is larger than several states. * Texas is, and has historically been, the largest oil producing state in America. If it was an independent country it would be the world's fourth largest oil producing nation (behind only the rest of the United States, Russia and Saudi Arabia). * The class flies on an American Airlines DC-6 from Paris to Dallas. American Airlines has been based in Dallas since 1979. * Some of the landmarks seen in the book are not located in Dallas. The Texas Capital Building is located in Austin and the Alamo Mission is located in San Antonio. Both cities are more than three hours by car from Dallas. * Landmarks seen in Dallas include the Neiman Marcus Department Store, the Texas Star ferris wheel and the Magnolia Building. Category:Books